Is it to Be?
by bura-ten
Summary: Growing realization of affection between Tohru and Yuki grows into something serious, however as it becomes deeper Tohru realizes something about herself. What one thing in her life prevents her from going deeper with Yuki?
1. A little rain hurt no one

This is not a type of Furuba story that I do. It will have some heavy Yukiru, but don't worry I will not stray from my roots you'll see! Please don't kill me rach...theres more to what I have planned. I have not turned! I'm just setting it up from something *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any ways.   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Streams of water poured from the sky. It was if all of heaven was crying. The spring rainstorm had just appeared upon Tohru as she walked to school that morning. Kyou was unfortunately under the weather. All the rain over the past week made him excessively sleepy. So he stayed home sleeping. Yuki had a meeting before school about an upcoming festival celebrating spring. So Tohru had to walk alone in the morning. It did not seem that it would rain that morning, so she left her umbrella at home. She was seriously regretting it.   
  
Tohru's bangs were plastered to her face, causing slight problems for her to see. The rain again began to increase its strength making it difficult to see what was ahead. Tohru put her hand abover her eyes as a makeshift block on some of the rain. It helped slightly to help her see better. Suddenly, she did not feel the piercing rain on herself no more. An umbrella was being held above her head.   
  
Standing beside her holding the umbrella was Yuki. He himself was drenched, his own hair plastard against his head. He smiled at her as the two of them stood in the rain. How he was holding the umbrella, Tohru was the one mostly protected. Yuki himself was becoming more wet. "Yuki-kun!" Tohru said with surprise.   
  
She shifted her wet hair off her face. "What are you doing away from school?" Yuki moved the umbrella to his other hand. "We postponed the meeting, many of the people were too wet to do anything productive. Besides, I knew you probably would have forgotten your umbrella so I decided to try and catch up with you and bring you one."  
  
Tohru smiled at Yuki. "Thank you so much Yuki-kun!" The two of them started to finish the rest of the walk to school. "It is no problem Honda-san. Anyways, I wouldn't have wanted you to have gotten completely soaked and known I could have prevented it." Tohru blushed slightly.   
  
Both of them talked only slightly on the rest of their short walk. Mostly about what was to happen for the spring festival. "There will be some booths, but it will be mostly entertainment." Yuki said as he walked alongside Tohru. A few cars blared by slicing through the puddles as they passed by. "Oh! What kind will you have?" Tohru replied with great interest. Yuki laughed at how she was easily excited by such things.   
  
"This year, some of the students wish to do some traditional things for entertainment. Some old dances and maybe a kabuki play. They are really excited about doing it. The booths some were thinking may be like how they are at the more celebrated festivals at shrines." Tohru's eyes were bright with interest. "Including a booth with traditional food?"  
  
Yuki nodded, "We're looking for someone to manage the food and refreshments. Mainly someone to plan the menu and the cooking of it...are you interested Honda-san?"A giant smile spreas across her face. "Hai Yuki-kun! I would be honoured to manage the food and refreshments!" She said just as they arrived on school grounds. Just a short step from the main door, and conviniently no longer in the rain Yuki said. "I thought you would say yes, knowing how much you love to create those delectable dishes of yours." He was a short distance away from her. Again she blushed at him.   
  
The bell then rang signaling the start of classes. "Well Honda-san we'd better hurry in for class." Yuki said as he shook the last drops of water from the umbrella. He handed it to Tohru. "I'll be staying late again, take the umbrella so you don't get caught in the rain again." He smiled at her and the two each went to their lockers.  
  
On her way to the classroom, three members of the Yuki Fanclub appeared. "HONDA-SAN!" Number One yelled. Tohru was caught in a standstill between them. "Y-yes?!" She answered. "Why were you with Yuki-kun again!"   
  
"Yes! Why!" The two subordinates echoed.  
  
"Um..um I-"Tohru was interupted. "Have we not told you to stay away from the Prince! You-"Number one yelled, she stopped when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned her head around to see Hanajima-san sitting in her seat staring directly at her. She started to get up, that was the signal for the fanclub to boot it. "This is not over!" Number one yelled as she and the other two skidded off. Tohru gave a sigh of relief. A sudden hand appeared on her shoulder. She jerked to the touch.  
  
Yuki was standing behind her. "Are you alright Honda-san? You seem a little flushed." He placed his hand on her forehead. Indeed she was flushed from having to deal with the pestering of the fanclub and she was feeling sleepy suddenly. The fanclub looked on from their retreat from Hanajima-san, they looked like they were about to explode. "I-I'm okay Yuki-kun, I just feel tired suddenly."  
  
He removed his hand from her forehead. "I think you're starting to have a fever, if it becomes worse go home as soon as you feel it." Tohru nodded in reply. "I will Yuki-kun...Thank you." He smiled and then proceeded to his own seat. Tohru herself went to hers and was warmingly greeted by Hanajima-san. Uo-chan had not arrived yet, but she did make it in before the final bell.  
  
"Listen to what he said Tohru," Uo-chan said after she was recounted with what happened. "You know how fevers take it really out of you." Tohru again replied to her friends she would follow Yuki's advice. "Besides, you could spend time with that skipper carrot top."Uotani said. Tohru laughed just as the teacher walked in to begin the day.   
  
To be continued....  
  
Please review..Like it or Hate it! 


	2. Home sweet home

Sorry for not updating! School and at the moment I'm all spacy from a cold. Thus short chapter. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket ;_;  
  
=============================================================  
  
By noon Tohru was not feeling well. Luckily the weather had cleared up making the walk home easier. Shigure had come to the school to make sure she wouldn't black out on the way home. By chance she was off that night and she could rest easily. He was in his usual yukata waiting for her outside the gate. Shigure was a little unhappy that it was prior to lunch hour meaning no sightings of highschool girls. He gave a little sigh upon the thought, when Tohru appeared beside him with her bag.  
  
Her face was flushed and fever was obviously the cause. Shigure put his hand to her forehead, it was really warm to the touch. "Honda-san are you alright to walk home?" He asked.   
  
She gave him her usual pleasant face. "I should be able to walk home if we take it slow."She told him. He didn't really believe her on it, but they did manage to make it back without any serious incident. Kyou was up and about by then and was the one to undersee her care.   
  
"You're homemaking skills will make her sicker."Kyou said as he drank from the carton. "I'll do things for her until she's better, that stupid rat is too involved with that festival to be of any help." He then placed the carton back into the fridge and went into the livingroom.   
  
He left Shigure without a chance to say anything. He was now in the process of making her some soup, containing his ever so favourite ingrediant leek. When they came home Tohru had the chance to see Kyou looking as if he was in a volitile area. It caught her off guard, but when she saw the soup she understood. Tohru was immediatly sent upstairs, along with the soup. She instantly fell asleep afterwards.  
  
Kyou had to do some laundry that she would have done after school that day. Unfortunately, it was mostly Shigure's clothes that had to be washed. He went about the mess of a room gathering them for cleaning, he noticed one was lodged inbetween the closet door, meaning he had to open it to get it. As he did so, he noticed something hanging in Shigure's closet that really shouldn't be there. A maids outfit, all in its frilly essence. From a quick analysis, he knew that it would fit only a certain someone.  
  
His face turned into an exceedingly angry look. He ripped the outfit from the closet and started to yell. "You damn perverted DOG!"  
  
Shigure was in the livingroom, and wondering what he did to deserve the intensity of Kyou's screams went to where he was. As soon as his face appeared around the corner, he met the maid's outfit. Fury was all over Kyou's face. "What did you mean to buy this Shigure?" Kyou asked with a twist of his lips.  
  
Shigure gave his usual defensive look. "I-it's nothing! I just bought it as a joke...Aya said she really liked the-"  
  
Kyou stopped him from talking further. "I don't care if the holiest being on earth gave you the dress, you really piss me off Shigure!"  
  
At that moment Tohru was shifting in her sleep. She briefly woke up to hear loud sounds coming from below. She was sure she heard Shigure calling for mercy from Kyou. She wasn't entirely clear on what was happening, but her fever really was taking it out of her and she fell back asleep.   
  
=================================================================================  
  
It was late in the afternoon by the time Yuki returned home. He stopped at the store with some medicine he thought would help Tohru. When he walked through the hall into the livingroom, he felt it rather too quiet. Shigure was not in the livingroom, so Yuki went and checked his study.  
  
He slid the shoji screen open to see Shigure working at his desk back turned to him. As her turned around to see the visiter, the bumps on his head were made obvious. Yuki knew instictively that he deserved what Kyou gave him.  
  
"What did you do to anger Kyou so much?"He asked as he leaned on the door frame. A sweat drop appeared on Shigure's temple. "Ah...I did nothing wrong! Kyou senselessly came down upon me as he was doing laundry!"  
  
  
  
"Lying pervert!"Kyou yelled from behind Yuki. He had a towel swung over his shoulder. He had a very irritated look on his face. "I found a questionable outfit in the sick old man's room!"  
  
"Just how questionable was it?" Yuki said as he gave a stern look over to Shigure. "A maid's outfit! One of the frilly things that Ayame makes! He had it in his closet. It obviously was special order for a certain someone!"   
  
"It was just a joke honest!" Shigure flayed his arms in innocence. "I was never going to give it to her-!"  
  
It was now Yuki's turn to extract his frustration upon the perverted novelist. All the noise below only slightly distrubed Tohru in her rest. She turned to her side and continued to sleep facing the door.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Kyou was watching over the soup on the stove. He had the usual mask on his face considering it was leek. Yuki was poking fun at his attire.  
  
"Shut up you bastard." He said from behind the mask. He was across the kitchen preparing the little tray he was going to bring up to Tohru.  
  
Yuki looked into the pot and began to stir it. Kyou suddenly lashed out at him.  
  
"Get away from there damn rat!" He sped over in moments and pushed Yuki from the stove. "Leave it the HELL alone!" He yelled at him as he checked to see if anything was done to it.   
  
Yuki stood beside his cousin. "I did nothing to it baka neko." He calmly said. Kyou ignored him for a few moments as he turned the pot off and began to empty its contents into the bowel destined for Tohru.   
  
"I doubt that rat, your homemaking skills are lethal to cockroaches."Yuki gave him a nasty look. Kyou ignored him. He finished placing all the meal for Tohru on the tray and picked it up. He handed it to Yuki.  
  
"Here, take this up to her. I have to start dinner and I don't have time to do this." Yuki was slightly surprised at this and nearly dropped the tray.  
  
"Watch it rat, of all the simple things to do can't you at least get this done right?"   
  
"Don't think yourself so mighty Kyou. Only for that Tohru is sick I'm refraining from beating you down. When she's better...watch out."Yuki then left the room and headed upstairs.   
  
Kyou really did not want to let Yuki help Tohru with her meal. He didn't trust the rat.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! Like it or hate it! 


	3. Happy Things and Accidents

An extremely short one i know! This story has fallen behind my others! I promise to write more though!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own fruits basket!  
  
=====================================================  
  
He attempted to climb the stairs as quiet as he could. The dishes however were keeping that idea out. Tohru heard Yuki coming toward her room with a slight clang of glassware. She shifted up from her sleeping position and turned her face to the door.   
  
"Honda-san?" Yuki asked in a barely audible voice. When he saw that she was up he made his voice slightly louder. "Honda-san, do you feel like eating?" He said as he placed the tray on the small table near her bed. Kyou had brought it up earlier from downstairs.   
  
Sleep still filled her face but she replied a yes. Yuki then proceeded to give her the tray. It was one of the kinds that allowed you to eat in bed. Tohru shifted her pillows so she could sit up. He then placed it on her lap and took the lid off the soup Kyou made. Tohru then proceeded to eat her meal.  
  
Tohru smiled at the taste of the soup. She knew it was Kyou who made it, she took a mental note to thank him later. She suddenly felt a hand on her forehead. Tohru had the spoon in her mouth and looked a bit odd as she stared up at Yuki.  
  
"Your fever seems to be going down." He said as he finally removed his hand from her forehead. "You are certainly looking better," He smiled at her, she blushed at him. Her already flush face became even more intense.   
  
Her door banged open and in flew in Momiji. "Tooohhruuu-chaaan!" He yelled with his arms flew open. His sudden appearance gave a scare to Tohru, and she accidently spilt her hot soup onto the floor. Yuki unfortunately was not far enough to miss it hitting the lower part of his pants. He gave a slight noise to the sudden feeling of scorching soup on his leg.   
  
"Yuki-kun! Are you alright?" Tohru asked from the bed, she moved the tray and now was sitting with her feet dangling off the bed. She was still light headed and couldn't really move fast. Momiji was beside her with an apologetic face on. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun! I-"  
  
Kyou then came in the room with an immensly annoyed look on his face. When he saw the mess that was created from the spilt soup, it didn't help his mood. Seeing Yuki with soup on him though was slightly elevating it though.  
  
Yuki saw the look on Kyou's face as he looked at the stain. "Don't look so smug baka neko, the rest of Tohru's meal was ruined." Yuki glared across at his cousin. Kyou did the same to him.   
  
Kyou then looked over to Momiji. "This is why I said for you to wait until Yuki came down."He bent over to pick up the displaced bowl and spoon. Momiji helped out of guilt.   
  
The dishes made a clang as Kyou piled them on top of the tray. Tohru opted to help, but immediatly both Kyou and Yuki told her she didn't have to. She tried to protest but she lost.  
  
Yuki had exscused himself to change his pants. Kyou went to head downstairs with the tray. "It will just be me and Tohruu!"Momiji happily sang. Kyou turned his head from the door. "No it won't, you can grab a cloth and the stain remover to get that soup cleaned up." Momiji frowned at the idea.   
  
He did go along with it to make up for the accident he caused. Within a few seconds Tohru was completely alone. It was almost complete silence, except the sounds Tohru heard Yuki making in his room.   
  
She could clearly tell when he had finished changing. Tohru couldn't believe how easily the sound had travelled through the upstairs. The creak of Yuki's door opening and closing signalled his coming back.  
  
Tohru resituated herself back into a comfortable position on her bed. Yuki slightly knocked on her door as he came back in. She smiled at him showing she was awake. Yuki came in saying nothing, while wearing a different set of clothes. Tohru sat up, she suddenly felt a rush to her head.  
  
Her vision blurred and her mind moved around the room. Tohru blacked out hearing Yuki call her name.   
  
To be Continued! 


	4. Quiet is all that is wanted

So sorry for the delay! I've had some trouble thinking of what to write, as well as other stories. However I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
  
It took nearly two days for the fever to clear away. Yuki and Kyou did their best to manage the house to some order. Shigure wasn't helping much either. He tried to pester Kyou while he was making dinner only causing him to knock it over in anger, ruining that night's dinner. He got a good whack from Kyou about that one, and he left him alone for a while.  
  
Tohru's friends came to visit for a brief time. Hana-chan brought her some soup and they stayed as she ate, then left shortly after. When Tohru was allowed to be fully mobile she was immediatly in the kitchen experimenting for the festival booth.   
  
She was playing around with making a few traditional noodle dishes when Yuki came into the kitchen. He had just came home earlier then he had all week. Tohru didn't notice him as she was watching the noodles brown.  
  
"Honda-san, what are you making?" He said as he stood beside her. She jumped a little, but was glad to see him. Tohru smiled at him as she gave her reply. "I'm trying out different noodle dishes to see which ones to have in the menu. " She said as she added egg to the frying noodles. "At dinner tonight is where I'll decide which ones to pick."   
  
She gave a quick glance to Yuki and spread another smile before she went back to frying the noodles. Yuki looked over to the side counter and saw nearly 6 different types of noodle dishes already made.  
  
"Um...Honda-san...don't you think there are enough noodle dishes?" He asked with his eyes slightly widend at the amount of noodles.  
  
"This is the last one I'm making, Shigure-san invited Ayame-san and Hatori-san for dinner as well." Tohru informed Yuki.  
  
"Oh..."Yuki said feeling a little angry at Shigure for not telling him earlier. He didn't want to really see his brother at the moment. Yuki was tired from school and just wanted some quiet. "Well, then can I help you finish up then Honda-san?" He asked in a more brighter tone.  
  
She nodded and told him he could hand her the clean dish that was dried in the rack by the sink. He did as she asked and soon all of supper was made and the table was already set before anyone had sat down. Kyou came in from his training and was surprised at the vast amount of noodles for their dinner.  
  
He was also informed about the nights events and was not pleased a bit, the same Yuki had felt. "Damn that dog! He knows we just came back from break..." He swore profanities at Shigure as he went upstairs.   
  
Shigure could here Kyou's voice carry all the way into his study. He came out with his glasses still on and a small smirk. Yuki took a glance over at him and noticed Shigure was enjoying making Kyou getting pissy. He shook his head to the dog's small idea of fun.   
  
The front door slide open and Ayame and Hatori entered. Ayame went ahead of Hatori and immediatly went to Yuki. The face Yuki held for his brother hardly covered his non desire of seeing him. Ayame ignored this and happily greeted his sibling.  
  
"Haa-san said poor Tohru just came over a nasty fever! I hope you helped out to while she was sick ..."Ayame trailed off at the end of the sentence.   
  
Yuki displayed a rather annoyed look. "Of course I helped, it was Shigure trying to push Kyou's buttons that set things behind."   
  
Shigure came up behind Yuki with a pouty face. "I was just trying to keep Kyou in his best character! I was not pushing buttons."  
  
The three of them were blocking the entrance to the room. Hatori and Kyou stood waiting for them to sit down. Reluctant not to talk more with his brother at the moment Ayame sat down followed by Shigure. Yuki made sure it was Hatori who sat near Ayame to keep him in order.   
  
Tohru came out from the kitchen with some tea. She had slight trouble managing to carry all the teacups, but brought them to the table without incident. She was immensly happy for having a few dinner guests. It was also lucky because she made a little too much of the noodles for four people to eat in a sitting.  
  
Dinner occured without much incident. Except when Ayame kept calling Kyou 'Kyon-kyon' it looked as if he would have a vein pop, however Kyou kept his temper in check. Tohru seemed to have spent a lot of time setting and preparing the meal, he didn't wish to ruin it.  
  
When it was time to clear away the dishes, Kyou and Yuki volunteered while the older cousins moved out onto the porch to get out of the way. Hatori and Shigure had lit up their cigarettes and talked quietly while the others went about tidying up.   
  
Kyou and Yuki were drying dishes in the kitchen with Tohru. Both wondered what their cousins were talking about.  
  
"Those three seem to be scheming something."Kyou said as he wiped a bowl dry, even though he had done it enough before for it to be put away. "He's probably telling them about the spring festival that's coming up."Yuki said as he grabbed a new dish towel, his was already sopping wet. "It's nearly the last festival we'll have since we are graduating this year." He said as he finished drying the last plate.  
  
Kyou made a little 'hmpf' noise from being slightly frustrated. "...I still don't like how we get left to clean up all the supper dishes. " Tohru kept quiet during the short conversation between Yuki and Kyou. She slightly was curious herself as to what Shigure and the others were talking about.  
  
============================================  
  
Shortly after they finished the dishes Hatori and Ayame were preparing to leave. Hatori had the excuse of needing to check upon Akito, while Ayame had to finish a few orders needed to be done by the beginning of the following week.  
  
Yuki didn't let out any protest nor did Kyou. The two of them needed to get school work done and Tohru had to catch up on hers. Yuki volunteered upon showing her some of the new material the teacher had given them. When she first looked at it, Yuki could tell she would need all the help she could get.  
  
"I'll help you with this new stuff Honda-san."Yuki said as Tohru sat with a confused look on her face. They were in her room seated at the small table in it. An assignment Uo-chan and Hana had brought her the other day was left unstarted and spread before Tohru.  
  
She had her textbook opened before her on the material she needed to learn to complete the assignment. It was due the coming monday. It was now Friday and Tohru would have one school day to learn it in class.  
  
After she gathered herself again Tohru replied. "Thank you Yuki-kun...I really apreciate your help."She smiled at him, and he returned it to her. Yuki came and sat beside her and started explaining the passage she needed to read. "...and here is where you'll find the answer to help you with question 3..."  
  
Tohru and Yuki went over the material for three hours until she got the basics of it and even completed a few questions of her own. Tohru went downstairs to gather a few simple cakes and tea as a snack while Yuki and her could finish a small section of another subject.   
  
As she brought the tea finally up into her room, she noticed it was quiet. Tohru then noticed that Yuki had fallen asleep on the table with a few books spread about him. She was about to go wake him up when she noticed how restful he seemed.  
  
She could see his face in a more relaxed state then she had over the past week. Smiling she lowered the light in the room and moved some of the books away from him. Tohru placed a light blanket on him and sat across from him.  
  
She took the books and placed them before herself, and was intent to learn the material fully for herself and show Yuki she what she could do. It started to become quieter outside and in the house. Yuki continued to sleep and Tohru studying into the night.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
